


Why Can't Anyone See Me?

by coxy132



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Blackmail, Flashbacks, Jealousy, M/M, Memories, Photography, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coxy132/pseuds/coxy132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at school Xiumin easily falls into the shadows, and the background of the chaotic school. During his time in the shadows Xiumin easily picks up on little secrets that some of the elite of the school try and keep hidden. Xiumin hatches a plan to take advantage of his invisibility and get rid of some of the anger that he holds inside at the same time.</p>
<p>Xiumin feels like his true self is invisible everywhere he goes. At school Xiumin does not fit into any one group. He is ignored by everyone. At home it is a completely different story, his parents notice him, but only when it is convenient for them.</p>
<p>What will the social elite do when their deepest secrets are threatened and will Xiumin stay as invisible as he thinks he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!!!!
> 
> I am here to post my first work of fanfiction that I originally posted on AFF however the site has been giving me nothing but problems recently so I have decided to move over here.
> 
> I got the idea for this story when I was looking at pictures of EXO at the airport. I noticed that a lot of them were obviously taken by fans without the permission of the boys themselves (good for us foreign fans because we wouldn’t get to see them otherwise haha) anyhoo it got me to thinking... what if someone really were to take pictures of things that EXO didn’t want other to see. How would they react?
> 
> Now what better way to show this then in a high school setting (aww high school drama)? Now I know the boys are all different ages and some went to school in Korea, China, and Canada, but I have no knowledge of those school systems so my story takes place in an American school where all of the boys are starting their Junior year (the third year of an American four year high school).
> 
> All 12 members of EXO will be represented throughout this story so if you can’t stand one of the ‘past’ members then this fic is probably not for you. Otherwise I will be uploading new chapters every other day as this story is already complete and just being reposted with some minor edits.
> 
> -XOXO Enjoy!!! :)

                                                                                

 

**Xiumin**

Easily fades into the crowd

 

**Baekhyun**

 

Part of the school singing trio

 

**Chanyeol**

Half of the school rapping duo

 

**Chen**

Part of the school singing trio

 

**D.O.**

Part of the school singing trio

 

**Kai**

Part of the school dance team

 

**Kris**

Half of the school rap duo

 

**Lay**

Part of the school dance team

 

**Luhan**

 

Captain of the school soccer team

 

**Sehun**

Goalie on the school soccer team

 

**Suho**

Tutor for the elite

 

**Tao**

School Wushu champion


	2. The First Day of School... Yippee!

Six o’clock already, how is that even possible?, Xiumin thought to himself as he swiftly sat up and turned the volume of the music coming through his clock up. He walked out of his room and walked into his siblings’ room to make sure they were getting up as well.

“Rise and shine, sleepy heads” Xiumin said into his little sisters’ room as he flicked on the light to their room.

“Do we have to?” They each whined with sleep filled voices.

“See you downstairs dressed and ready for breakfast in thirty minutes, love you two.” Was the quick reply he fired back as he went to repeat the same process in his parents room.

“Morning mom, Morning dad” Xiumin said as he flipped on both of the light switches in his parents’ bedroom.

“Is it that time already?” His mom muttered as she lifted the pillow off her face. “Are you excited son?”

“It’s just another year mom, I learned a while ago not to expect much when it comes to new school years.” Xiumin replied as he thought back to years previous when he had actually looked forward to school starting, not now Xiumin, he thought to himself as he went back to his room. He quickly changed into a plain shirt and a pair of jeans, nothing too flashy, something that would not make him stand out.

After getting dressed Xiumin made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he proceeded to make breakfast for his family. When the water and oats started to boil Xiumin pulled the blue berries and strawberries out of the fridge and began washing and slicing them. He had just finished placing the porridge in bowls for each member of his family as his little sisters made their way into the kitchen quickly followed by his father.

“Wow Minmin looks delicious” his older sister said as she gave him a quick hug and then took her bowl and stated to fill it with blueberries and some brown sugar.

“Thanks Minnie I love oatmeal” his youngest sister said with a bright smile on her face as she gave him a tight hug.

“What would we do without you son” Xiumin’s father asked while ruffling his son's hair before taking a bowl for himself and  filling it with the things he desired.

Xiumin was placing some brown sugar in his bowl of oatmeal and strawberries when his mother made her way downstairs.

“Should you really be putting that much brown sugar in your bowl sweetheart?” Xiumin’s mother asked as she quickly pinched his left check before proceeding to kiss both of his sisters and then his father.

Xiumin finished filling his bowl and sat down at the table with his sisters a little upset from the earlier event, seemingly innocent question, spoken by his mother. He quickly inhaled his oatmeal not really wanting to comment on the happy conversation his sisters were having with his parents about how excited they were for school. School, he hated that word, he felt at times that his whole life revolved around one dreadful word. With both his parents being teachers at the elementary school level and his day ruled by it, Xiumin felt like he could never escape school and everything it held. All the inevitable disappointment that the word school entailed.

Xiumin rose from the table and rinsed out his bowl. Before he could make it all the way to the stairs to finish his morning routine his mother called him back into the kitchen.

“Honey, I know you do so much for us all each morning and for that we are all grateful” his mother said. What does she want now, Xiumin silently thought to himself. “Your father and I were hoping that maybe you could make our coffee while you are down here each morning, since sometimes we don't get down here soon enough, but you are so reliable. We understand if you don’t think you will have enough time though of course sweetheart” his mother finished with a sweet smile on her face.

“Of course mom, I always have time for you and dad” Xiumin said kissing his mother and father on the cheek one by one before ascending the stairs. Even if you don’t always have time for me, he thought to himself while making his way into his bathroom to wash his face, do his hair, and brush his teeth.

Once finished he looked at his reflection in the mirror, making faces and trying to pump himself up for the day and inevitable year that was ahead of him.

“You’re smart, smarter than most people think” Xiumin quietly whispered to his reflection in hopes that one of his family members wouldn't notice. “You are a nice person, you are kind, and everyone is going to love you.” Upon uttering these words Xiumin was taken back into a memory in which he had said those same exact words, not to himself, but to someone way more important not just anybody but his best friend.

~Flashback~

_“Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae, Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae”_ Xiumin rolled over in his bed to grab his phone off his night stand.

“Hello” Xiumin mumbled into his phone, sleep still evident in his voice

“Oh thank goodness you finally answered, I was thinking that you were too busy for me, I think that is a new record two full rings before you answer, WAIT, DID I WAKE YOU UP?” Xiumin could hear his best friend rapidly talking on the other end of his phone, nearly screaming the last question.

“No, No, Chill. I just finished washing my face is all” Xiumin quickly made up and excuse he hoped his friend would believe. “So what did you call for? Are you still nervous about today?”

“Xiumin I know you said that this outfit would work, but I have looked at myself in the mirror at least a dozen times, not exaggeration buddy, and I am not 100% sold. Maybe I should try something else or maybe I should just stay home sick today, yeah I think that’s what I’ll do that sounds like a plan” His friend continued to rant on the other end of the line.

“STOP” Xiumin politely yells to his best friend through his phone, successfully quitting down his panicking friend. “That outfit is great, I know how much time you spent picking it out, I was there don’t forget. I know how great it looks on you and if the others don’t see it then they don’t deserve to know you because you are a nice person, you are kind, and everyone is going to love you Luhan so just take a deep breath and I will see you at school okay?”

“Thanks Min, you rock, the same goes for you, you know? We are going to have a great freshman year and even if the others can’t see how great we each are at least we each know it. We will always have each other.” Luhan replied. Xiumin could tell that he was smiling.

“Got to go bud, mom's calling me down to breakfast, see you at school in your awesome outfit though, okay?” Xiumin said.

“Go, Go, see you soon” Luhan said ending the call.

~End of Flashback~

“Hurry up Xiumin we are going to be late” His father yelled from the bottom of the stairs waking him up from his trance.

“Coming” He yelled as he took one last look at himself, he turned the lights off, and grabbed a pair of socks from his room, before running down the stairs. Once there he grabbed his phone off the charger and put in his back pocket. Found his backpack and shoes on the floor by the door and walked to the car to find his whole family there waiting.

“Sorry” Xiumin uttered to everyone as he pulled his door closed behind him.

“I was beginning to think this was your freshman year, you were taking so long, honey” his mother jokingly said from the passenger side.

“Everyone ready?” His father asked, eyeing them all before pulling out of the drive way. “Let’s get this show on the road then.”

“I can’t wait for this year to start!!” His youngest sister shouted from her seat with a big smile plastered on her face.

~Flashback~

_“Oh she wants me, oh she’s got me, oh she hurts me”_ Xiumin’s phone blared from his pocket he pulled it out to reveal a text from his best friend.

**You were right, shouldn’t have questioned you –Luhan**

**You’re going to knock everyone dead!!! :) Everyone says high, see you soon! –Min**

“Tell Luhan hi for us” his father called from the driver seat

“Already did dad” Xiumin smiled up from his phone “I can’t wait for this year to start!!”

~End of Flashback~

Why, Xiumin thought to himself as he for the second time that day came out of the past that he had been trying to forget. The time when he was best friends with one of the coolest people in the world, someone who was so cool but didn’t believe he was with one ounce of his body. The past where he looked forward to going to school just to see his best friend so he could make him smile and hear his amazing laugh that always made him crack up as well. The past where he was not invisible the past where he had people that voluntarily came up to talk to him. Unfortunately the past always made him hope for a better day, a day that Xiumin knew wasn’t possible anymore.

When his father pulled up in front of the school on the first day of his Junior year he had to remind himself that things were different now, his phone hadn’t blared those tunes in at least a year, when he stepped out of this car there would be no Luhan to run up to him, he had other people to run up to now, and when he sat down at lunch he would be by himself, nobody noticing him, having to watch everyone else enjoy their first day back at school. There was that word again school oh how Xiumin truly despised the word school.

“Have a great day” his family chorused from the car as he stepped on the lawn of the school. He quickly waved over his shoulder as he did what he did best, disappearing among people his own age, people that never noticed him, but he always seemed to notice. Oh the joys of another school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. I know that not all the characters were introduced yet and the main plot wasn’t even introduced please don’t be mad.
> 
> I thought that it was important to introduce Xiumin’s family life and his past because they are very important to who Xiumin is now and as our story develops further as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, please comment if there were any problems you saw or if you have any questions as to what was covered in this chapter.
> 
> -XOXO Enjoy!!! :)


	3. Why Memories

“Click” Yes, Xiumin thought to himself s his locker successfully swung open. Thank goodness I don’t have to go get someone to help me that would just be embarrassing, plus it would bring attention, he continued conversing with himself as he pulled out some extra pencils and paper to store in his locker. As he pulled out a couple books from his bag that he wouldn’t need 'till later he heard a loud gasp escape the girl a couple lockers down.

“Look, look” she squealed, jumping up and down next to her friend pointing at something at the other end of the hall. Oh great, Xiumin thought to himself knowing that only a few things make teenage girls act as crazy and the one major cause in a high school was the social elite.

“They are waaaayyyy hotter in person”, the other girl squealed in replay to her friend. “Oh look they are coming our way stay cool” the girl pulled her friend back around facing her locker. The way they acted like they weren’t staring was just pathetic.

“Are you almost finished there shorty?” a voice rudely asked from the side of Xiumin. “The door of your locker is blocking mine, again” Xiumin turned around to face the sharp features of the speaker.

“Ummm, sorry Tao” Xiumin muttered, inwardly cursing himself for taking his time this morning.

“How many times to I have to tell you shrimp, I don’t want to see your ugly face each morning it ruins my day.” Yeah mine too Xiumin quickly commented inside his head. “Now you’re lucky that today is the first day of school so I will cut you some slack this morning, don’t let it happen again, Understand?” Xiumin quickly shock his head yes.

“I can’t hear you pipsqueak, can you hear him guys?” Tao asked turning to his stupid cronies all Wushu students like him, but non as talented as him. They knew it, he knew it, and he wasn’t afraid to flaunt it.

“You know what now that you say it Tao I don’t think I heard him either” One of the goons replied the others all coursed “yeah” from the background. Dang how many are there, Xiumin thought to himself, must have gotten more members over the summer. Great just great, better just apologize, his inner voice continued.

“I am very, very, sorry Tao, it won’t happen again I promise.” Xiumin said, ending it with what he hoped was a pathetic looking face that said that he was both sincere and terrified of the “oh so great Huang Zitao”.

“Much better, now scram before I change my mind” Tao finished. Xiumin didn’t have to be told twice he shut his locker and quickly walked towards his first class with the chorus of laughter that emitted from Tao’s group slowly fading as he walked.

How could you have lost track of time like that, stupid, stupid, stupid, Xiumin reprimanded himself as he turned the knob to his homeroom and took a seat in the back and pulled out a book to read as he waited for the bell to ring, and the inevitable filing in of students into the classroom.

“Buzzz”, that’s odd, Xiumin thought to himself, as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, nobody ever texts me.

**Hello honey hope your day is going well, mom and I forgot to tell you that you are going to have to walk to your mother’s classroom after school today, our schedules have changed since last year and we will not be able to pick you up any more. Sorry, Sorry. Love you! –Dad**

Oh great, Xiumin thought as he slide his phone back where it belonged, Why do I ever expect anything to work my way? This day cannot go any better for me, Xiumin sarcastically thought as he began to place his book back in his bag, noticing it was close to time for class to start, since there were now other students occupying desks near him.

“Hey bud” someone standing above him said. He raised his head to face him and saw none other than the singing captain D.O. Why did you speak so soon, Xiumin reprimanded himself.

“Umm hello D.O., can I help you with something?” Xiumin politely asked with a fake smile on his face.

“Yeah you’re in my spot, you see my friend Chen is to your right, so this is my seat now.” D.O. replied

“But there are a ton of available seats up in the front” Xiumin countered.

“Good then you will not mind moving up there” D.O. said as he handed Xiumin his bag.

“Fine, whatever” Xiumin said as he left his seat to grab his bag from D.O. Chen flashed him a smile in thanks as he walked away. Xiumin couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, he saw a little flash of regret in Chen’s eyes as he smiled. Don’t be ridicules Xiumin, he practically yelled inside his head, those times are long gone, don’t hope for anything different, he finished thinking as he sat at his new desk in the front. Chen’s smile, however, keeps playing on repeat in Xiumin’s mind, funny he remembered that smile from another first day of school.

~Flashback~

“Xiumin over here” Luhan yelled from across the grass as Xiumin hoped out of his car.

“Love you guys” Xiumin smiled and waved to his family “see you all after school”

“Have a great day son, you remember where I’ll meet you right? Oh hey Luhun, you look nice” Xiumin’s father said from inside the car.

“Yeah, daddy I’ll see you later, come on Luhan let’s go” Xiumin said grabbing Luhan’s arm and turning him around.

“Bye you guys, have a great day at school” Luhan smiled into Xiumins families’ car and continued to walk up the lawn with Xiumin. “So I found my locker and got my schedule out of it, let’s go get yours so that we can compare classes, ohhh we better have tons of classes together, I know we can’t have all, but I’ll settle for all but one”

“Lu take a breath will you please let’s go find my locker, locker number 99 to be exact, and we will go from there okay?” Xiumin said while patting Luhan’s back.

“Yeah, yeah, sounds good.” Luhan said while nodding his head “look there it is number 99, ohhh how exciting.”

Xiumin, with Luhan in tow headed over to his locker. Twisting his code in he opened his locker with a nice “click”, out dropped what Xiumin assumed was his schedule.

“Here I’ll compare our schedules while you put what you need to in you locker” Luhan said with a smile quickly opening Xiumin’s folded schedule.

After placing all his things in in locker he turned around to a frowning Luhan. “What’s wrong Lu?” Xiumin asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Only two classes out of seven Min can you believe it? How is that even possible? This is not fair we should go talk to someone, where is the office?” Luhan rambled on. “Are you laughing” Luhan jerked his head up with a look of shock on his face.

“Luhan it’s going to be okay, look we may have only two classes together, but we have lunch together o that is a nice bonus, plus we will have funny stories to tell each other about what happens in our separate rooms okay?” Xiumin said with a smile on his face. “Let’s try it for a couple of days and if we cannot stand it I will march in the office and demand the exact schedule as you.”

“Sounds good” Luhan said with a huge smile on his face after imagining his small little Min marching anywhere and making demands. “Now we have to go to homeroom we don’t want to be late on our first day, that would be terrible, oh look our rooms are next to each other, do you want me to wait for you after so we can walk to our next class together?”

“That sounds great Luhan” Xiumin said with a large smile on his face “Don’t get to famous while you’re away from me.” They both busted into laughter as they separated to turn the knob of their classrooms.

Walking into his new classroom with a smile still on his face from the joke he shared with Luhan. He found a seat near the middle of the room, he set his bag down and looked around the room.

“Hey I’m Chen” a guy to his right said leaning over his own desk to offer Xiumin his hand, with one of the brightest smiles Xiumin had ever seen plastered on his face.

“Xiumin, nice to meet you” he said joining their hands.

“You as well, I was nervous that I would be all alone with nobody cool in here, but I was mistaken” Chen said flashing Xiumin another one of his million watt smiles.

~End of Flashback~

“So is there no Xiumin present?” the teacher asked facing the class.

“Oh Umm sorry ma’am that’s me I’m Xiumin, sorry” Xiumin said shaking his head, curse those memories he thinks.

“Glad you could join us” she says causing the class to laugh at his expense. “So roll is done you all have ten minutes to go over your schedule and converse for today” she finished and headed towards her desk, while some of the class cheered.

Why Xiumin thinks to himself for about the fifth time that day. Memories again, why can’t they just leave me alone, he thinks as he drops his head on his desk. Memories that have been bringing too much attention to him, memories that make him miss the old him. That’s not who you are anymore Xiumin, he says to himself very softly. Soon after the bell rings and the students rise from the desks and file out the room. Let’ just get this day over with, he thinks as he rises from his desk and gets back in the busy hall once again hiding behind everyone else and becoming invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!!!!  
> Tao and D.O. made their first appearance they seem a little mean (poor Xiumin) Chen also appeared yeah! (Do you really have regret in your eyes Chen, Chen, Chen?)  
> I wonder what happened to make Luhan and Xiumin’s relationship fall apart??? It seemed that they had one heck of a friendship. (Wait and you shall see, I promise)  
> Thank you, Thank you to all of you who have viewed already (Wow is all I can say). Please comment I would really love any impute you have.  
> -XOXO Enjoy!! :)


	4. A Special Lunch

That’s more like it, Xiumin thinks to himself as he sits down at a table in a corner near the wall with his cafeteria lunch. As he begins to eat the salad on his tray Xiumin gazes around the room noticing something odd, the only students eating lunch are all kids his own age, no one younger. That’s odd he thinks as he begins to open his milk container.

“Good afternoon students” the load speakers scream from the walls causing many students to jump and a couple to scream or yelp. “Teachers, I apologize for the interruption, but there is one quick announcement we forgot to mention this morning during homeroom, as many of you may have noticed this year the lunch schedule is a little different, we have added an extra lunch period making it an even four, one for each grade level, we are sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you but this is best, have a good first day students.” With that the speakers cut out, some students turned around in their seats trying to see if the words spoken really were true.

Huh thought so, Xiumin smiled to himself as he began to eat his pizza.

“Can you believe this, it’s an outrage” he heard a deep voice complaining not to quietly at a table to his left.

“Chanyeol calm down, bro, it’s no big deal we weren’t even going to practice today” Xiumin heard a similarly deep voice reply is a must softer tone.

“Yeah, Kris well it’s just the principle of the thing, I’ve been allowed to have my lunch in the choir room for the last two years I should be able too even if I don’t plan on practicing.” Chanyeol continued to complain.

“If it makes you feel any better dude, I heard they aren’t even letting the nerds use the library at lunch anymore” Kris replied “Something about everyone building a bond or some bull like that for the first week at least”

Well great, Xiumin turned back to his tray, so much for eating quickly and getting away from all these people. Might as well make some use of it Xiumin decided as he repositioned himself, back now against the wall legs out in front of him on the lunch bench looking out at all the students going about their lunch business. To anyone it would look like chaos, but not to the invisible boy who nobody seemed to notice tucked away in his corner.

As he silently peeled his orange Xiumin noticed little things that nobody else did. He noticed how Baekhyun, part of the school singing trio, would pull out his phone and send a message just to receive a reply in a few seconds that would cause a huge smile to flood his face. Normally this wouldn’t amuse Xiumin, but what he found most appealing was how the minute Baekhyun sent a message Chanyeol, part of the school raping duo, would pull his phone out of his back pocket only to smile at the screen and send a quick reply back. Interesting, Xiumin commented to himself as he watched the pattern repeat itself over and over. He noticed once how Chanyeol’s friend questioned him as to who he was texting and got a curt “nobody” in reply. Interesting indeed, Xiumin restated in almost a whisper. This is just too good, Xiumin thinks to himself as he pulls out his phone a quietly snap a picture of Baekhyun’s face when he sends a new text to Chanyeol acting very innocent.

As he was watching the pattern continue he noticed Kai, one of the members of the school dance team, walk past the singing trio’s table and make a fancy move that to anyone not watching too closely would have looked like a trip right into none other than D.O, the leader of the singing duo, causing papers to fly all over. D.O quickly leaned over to help Kai pick up his papers. Strange, Xiumin thought to himself, why isn’t he yelling at Kai for knocking into him obviously on purpose? And that’s when Xiumin saw it something so small that to the normal high school student would have been invisible, much like himself, but was truly pure as day in his eyes. The way that D.O’s fingers lingered on Kai’s as he passed the papers to him causing his face to flush a light pink color. No way, Xiumin thought, but then Kai reached over to help D.O stand up by holding his hand. “Thanks” Kai smoothly said to D.O when they were both upright again giving his hand one little squeeze before walking over to his teammates table. D.O quickly looked around the cafeteria before taking a seat at his own table still a little flush in the face. He raised his hood and tried to hide the growing smile on his face from his friends. Xiumin quietly took a picture of this as well knowing that when he went through these photos tonight they would bring a smile to his face.

What is going on, Xiumin thought to himself, first that stupid giant and the he devil and now Mr. Moves and the big-eyed jerk. What else is going on that nobody seems to notice he wondered to himself? No sooner had he thought this then he saw something weird out of the corner of his eye. Over at the nerd table to his far right he saw Lay, the second captain on the school dance team, talking to Suho, the unofficial tutor for all the important people on campus. Odd, Xiumin thought it’s the first day of school there is no way that Lay needs help already.

“I was wondering if you were available tonight” Lay said to Suho. “I got a really hard math assignment earlier that I really need your help with, maybe I can treat you to dinner afterwards as payment since is spent all my allowance over the summer” he finished winking at Suho

Suho turned a deep shade of scarlet “well I will have to check my schedule, but umm dinner sounds nice” he said smiling

“Good, Good, I don’t know how I would get all that math done without you” He said with another wink. “See you tonight then” Lay walked away with a very smug look on his face. Another photo opportunity, Xiumin thought to himself as he clicked a button on his phone to capture the image.

He glanced around the room and couldn’t help but star at the soccer table. His heart felt heavy as he gazes over and saw the face of his ex-best friend memories threatened to start flooding his mind. Memories of when he used to have the honor of sitting next to Luhan and share stories about the day, but they were halted when he noticed something that no one else did. His eyes stopped on the hand of the stoic Sehun, the soccer team goalie, which was passing Luhan a bottle of ketchup. The fingers of both boys lingered on each other a couple of seconds longer then required they each looked up and smiled at each other until quickly separating their hands and going back to what they were previously doing. Luhan looked down at the table with a small smile on his face. Gosh, Xiumin thought quickly snapping another picture wanting to look away.

His eyes quickly fell on Tao and his cronies, no thank you, Xiumin thought as he moved back to see Chanyeol still practicing the same pattern from earlier. Kris, the other part of the rapping duo, was looking up seemingly staring into space, unless you had eyes like Xiumin who knew something else was up. Kris was staring longingly over at the Wushu guys’ table. Maybe he really wants to learn Wushu, Xiumin thought innocently to himself until he saw none other than Tao look up and lock eyes with Kris. They share a long smile until Kris slowly pulls his finger up close to his lips as if he is telling someone to stay quite. Xiumin quickly captures the moment.

Then he understands what the gesture means Kris and Tao, Tao whom Xiumin hates, are sharing a secret. All of the elite who he has observed in this short lunch period are sharing a secret. A secret that only they believe they are informed of, what would they do to keep their secret and keep their status?

As the bell rings signaling lunch is ending everything goes back to normal. The elite of the school stand up and are elevated higher by their peers. The invisible kid throws away his trash and quickly makes his way to his next class. Little does everyone know that this kid whom they all fail to see or acknowledge on a daily basis knows something so huge, so secret, that even he hasn’t decided what to do with it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!!!!
> 
> I feel very loved by you all, I hope to not disappoint you.
> 
> So our main plot was somewhat introduced, what do you all think??? (Please leave comments I would really love to know)
> 
> -XOXO Enjoy!!!! :)


	5. First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao's P.O.V.

“Right here is good mama” Tao said looking up from his phone.

“Oh but hon there are still two blocks left I can get you closer” His mother replied sweetly.

“It’s okay I need the walk” he said smiling over at her. His mother slowly pulled the car over to the curb

“If you’re sure sweetie” she replied bringing the car to a complete stop.

“Love you mama” Tao said as he leaned over giving his mother a kiss on her forehead “Remember I have practice after school so I’ll probably be home late”.

“I remember sweetie, you’ll still probably be home before me though, I have to work an extra shift today” she smiled at him “Have a great first day today okay?”

“Will do” He said stepping out of the car. He waved as she pulled away glad she accepted the excuse of exercise he couldn’t let the guys at school see his interaction with his mother they wouldn’t look at him the same. At school his was Tao, state wushu champion, not Tao, sweet sensitive boy, he was at home and he planned to keep it that way, he was not going to be the school punching bag again like he used to. Shuttering at the memories that flood his mind, he reaches the front gates of the school.

Lets do this, he thinks to himself taking a deep breath and leaving the nice version of himself at the gate.

“Hey bro, have you seen some of the new girls yet” one of his wushu brothers runs up to him, which one he’s not completely sure.

“I just got here so how could I” Tao replies icily.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s right” the guy says nervously. Luckily for the guy a couple other wushu guys come over to them.

“Hey Tao” a couple of them say avoiding eye contact. This pleases Tao because it shows how much power he really holds.

“Lets go I have to put some stuff in my locker” Tao says after a couple of minutes of mindless chatter.

“Lead the way boss” one of the guys says instantly making Tao like him more.

Opening the doors he hears some of the girls start to swoon and inwardly rolls his eyes at how stupid the whole situation is, if only they knew the true Tao they wouldn’t be acting this way, but then again that’s why he acts so tuff, so they never find out. Why he thinks to himself as he sees the small, innocent guy who has the locker next to his. Now I’m going to have to make an example of him.

“Are you almost finished there shorty?” Tao rudely asks the guy in front of him gathering the attention of those around them. “The door of your locker is blocking mine, again” He says like it is a terrible inconvenience to even have to talk to this guy.

“Ummm, sorry Tao” The small one mutters looking down towards his feet. Think Tao, he commands himself,f you don’t have to do anything to drastic today you’re just making an example.

“How many times do I have to tell you shrimp, I don’t want to see your ugly face each morning it ruins my day.” Not really I’m so sorry I’m so mean to you. “Now you’re lucky that today is the first day of school so I will cut you some slack this morning, don’t let it happen again, Understand?”

The little guy makes the mistake of just quickly shaking his head yes. Drat, Tao inwardly groans, why are you making it so hard for me to cut you slack, he wonders to himself?

“I can’t hear you pipsqueak, can you hear him guys?” Tao asks turning to include the stupid guys who he is forcing to respect him more in this moment.

“You know what now that you say it Tao I don’t think I heard him either” One of the guys pipes up hoping to gain his favor. The others begin to chorus “yeah” from the background. Uggg, Tao hates how mindless all these guys are, but knows it’s for the best.

“I am very, very, sorry Tao, it won’t happen again I promise.” The little guy says with a very pathetic look on his face.

“Much better, now scram before I change my mind” Tao finishes. The little guy not having to be told twice shuts his locker and quickly walks away. I’m sorry, Tao thinks to himself, the couple of times he’s seen that small guy it reminds him of his old self, he remembers what it felt like to be degraded on a daily basis by jerks, but you know how the saying goes if you can’t beat them join them. That’s just what he did, he reinvented himself, when he started high school he left his weak self at the fence of the school and became just like everyone that he always hated, but at least he is not the one running away anymore.

The chorus of laughter from his group pulls him out of his trance. He turns his back to the group and opens up his locker. Opening the door wide he sees a folded piece of paper flutter to the ground. As he leans over to pick it up the warning bell rings he quickly puts it in his pocket and places a few things in his locker before waving to his group before setting off for his homeroom class.

After morning announcements and the completion of attendance the teacher gave the class free time, probably like every homeroom teacher on the first day of school. Tao reached into his pocket to grab hi phone, but felt the paper instead. He unfolded it and what he saw shocked him. How, he thought as he scanned the letter.

##  _I don’t care what you said at the summers end. I don’t want us to just be another summer fling, I care about you too much. I can act like we don’t know each other at school if it makes you happy, but I still want to see you afterwards. I want to spend every second of my free time with you, the real you, making you laugh, making you smile, everything. Please tell me you feel the same way because my heart will shatter if you don’t. It will be our little secret, I promise._

##  _-Yours always Kris_

Memories of the summer flood him, he made a mistake he let someone in to see the real him. Not just for one day, but for practically every day during the summer. What scared him the most was that it doesn’t really feel like a mistake letting him in because honestly they both are lying about who they are at school just to get by. Memories continue to flood him up till lunch, making it harder for him to form a good reason not to accept Kris’s proposal, they could keep it just between them couldn’t they?

He numbly talks during lunch to some of the other wushu guys, not wanting to let on in any way that something was off. These guys were like sharks once they smelt blood in the water they would swarm. Tao had spent too much time and energy building up his new image to let one of these losers take his position from him. With this in mind Tao decides that he has to reject Kris’s offer he can’t risk it.

All that changes the moment he looks up and locks eyes with Kris. All his insecurities shrink and he can’t help but smile over to him. What Kris does next makes Tao’s breath hitch in his throat. Kris quickly raises his index finger to his lips giving him the stay quite sign. Tao realizes what he is asking, Kris is asking permission to keep his secret, keep both their secrets.

Tao quickly raises his finger just so Kris can see and goes back to a conversation at his table. He feels a thrill go through him of all the possibilities he has now. It nearly tore his heart apart having to tell Kris they couldn’t stay together at the summers end, but Kris has found a solution. They can keep it a secret they both made that promise to each other very clear and it makes him very happy.

Unknown to both Kris and Tao, their exchange had not got unnoticed. Xiumin saw it all from across the cafeteria and he understood what it meant. They were sharing a secret one that Xiumin did not completely know the entire depth of, but was determined to find out.

 

Hello All!!!!

Awww so Tao isn’t as mean as Xiumin thought he was he actually feels a little bad about it. Too bad he has to be a jerk to feel important though.

So I really would like to hear from you guys anything you have to say will really help me. Your comments will be greatly appreciated.

Hope you like this little inside view of Taoris.

-XOXO Enjoy!!!!


	6. A Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan's P.O.V.

I’m not sure this is the best first day outfit, Luhan thought to himself as he stared at his reflection. His hand went straight to his phone on his nightstand and scrolled through his contacts. His finger hovered over a name that he hadn’t dared to call in over a year. Wow that’s odd, he thought to himself as memories flooded him of a time where hesitation would not have halted his finger in calling his best friend. That’s no longer the case Luhan, the young boy said to himself, we aren’t even close to being friends anymore, he felt a part of him ache at the thought of the loss he had faced.

“Buzz” his phone’s vibration brought him out of his trance.

**Can’t wait for school to start today. –SexyGoalie**

“Buzz” another text flew in right as he finished reading the first one.

**Okay that sounded cheesy just know that I look forward to seeing you at school today. –SexyGoalie**

Luhan laughed at his phone and decided to text back.

**I’m not sure I’m coming today, don’t like my outfit. –ManlyMan**

Sighing Luhan took another look in the mirror as he waited for a reply. He didn’t have to wait too long however until his phone vibrated in his hand.

**You have to come!! You look good in anything so don’t worry you could always wear your jersey if you’re not sure, I know all the girls would go mad. –SexyGoalie**

Luhan was considering changing into his jersey when his phone let out another buzz.

**You could always send me a picture and I’ll let you know if you have to change :) –SexyGoalie**

Should I? Luhan thought to himself, I mean what’s the worst thing that could happen? He could say that you look terrible in it, a scared voice shouted from the back of his mind. You don’t care what Sehun thinks of your outfits, do you? He questioned himself. Before he could finish his argument within himself his fingers typed a message.

**Give me a second. –ManlyMan**

Luhan tried about fifteen different poses in the mirror, but none of them were ones he would want to send to Sehun. Why it’s just Sehun, that darned inner voice started questioning.

“Mom!!!!” Luhan yelled as he raced to the kitchen

“What is it darling?” She asked concern evident in her voice as she turned around from the stove. “Oh you look cute” she added still waiting for a response.

“No I look manly ma” he said pouting a little bit now.

“Yes, yes of course how could I forget sorry” she said giggling a little to herself because Luhan pouting just made him look cuter in her eyes. “Now tell me son why did you come running in here yelling like your room was on fire?”

“Oh yeah, sorry could you ummm… takemypicture” he said the last words really fast.

“Darling I’m sorry I didn’t catch that, what?” his mom asked a little nervous, because Luhan never acts this silly on the first day of school.

“Ummmm… Well I was wondering if you could ummmmm, take my picture” Luhan stumbled around his question.

“Of course darling let me find my camera, I set it here somewhere to document this day” she said fumbling around on the counter.

“Would you mind taking on with my phone?” Luhan asks inwardly cursing himself for asking her in the first place.

“Ohh yeah of course” she said turning back to Luhan. Thankfully she didn’t question Luhan’s motives. “Now how do you work this thing he muttered?”

After a short instruction by Luhan his mother raised his phone. “Okay smile dear 1…2…3….Cheese, perfect you look so manly” she said stressing the last word.

“Thanks mom” Luhan hugged his mother tightly after retrieving his phone.

“Why don’t you sit down breakfast is just about ready” she said turning back to the stove.

Luhan took his normal seat and worked on sending the picture to Sehun.

**So what do you think? Should I still come to school today? –ManlyMan**

“No phones at the table dear” his mother said while he set Luhan’s plate in front of him.

“Ohh thanks mom this looks delicious” He says smiling down at his food. “Sorry about that” he adds returning from the living room where he leaves his phone inside his backpack.

On his way to school Luhan pulls his phone out of his bag looking at Sehun’s reply his stomach drops.

**Now I am feeling really underdressed :) You look great! –SexyGoalie**

Luhan doesn’t realize he is staring at the picture on his phone until his mother starts talking. “What sorry?” Luhan asks looking up from his phone.

“I was saying have a great day, now get a move on or you’ll be late” his mother laughs from the drivers side of the car.

Luhan looks out the window and is shocked to see the lawn of the school. “Ohh okay, love you mom.” Luhan says as he scampers out of the car.

How could you have lost track of so much time staring at a picture of Sehun Luhan?, that little voice asks from inside his head again. Maybe it’s because I like him, Luhan thinks in response, yeah that’s it you like Sehun he is your friend of course you like him. Haha he nervously chuckles as he walks straight into hi homeroom, thankful that Sehun is nowhere to be seen.

“Slam” Luhan jerks his head up from his sandwich to the loud sound of someone dropping their lunch tray on the table. Looking back down he manages to let out a breath, not Sehun, he thinks a little sad that h has yet to see his friend all day. Maybe he took your advice and stayed home, he thinks to himself.

“Hey Luhan, you okay?” a familiar voice asks from across the table.

Luhan jerks his head up again and smiles at the owner of the voice, “Of course silly” he says “Where have you been?”

“Long story short my little sister through a tantrum outside of her first grade classroom this morning and my mom tried to calm her down causing her to run over to me, suffice it to say I had to go home to change my shirt before I could come she was crying so hard, I just got here about an hour ago.” Sehun said winking over at Luhan when he mentioned changing his shirt.

Luhan looked down at his lunch again. Sehun starts talking to some of the soccer guys next to him.

“Hey Luhan” the guy next to him says “Can you have Sehun pass the ketchup he’s hogging it and he only listens to you captain.”

“Sehun” Luhan says

“Yeah what’s up?” he says meeting his eyes

“Can you ummm pass me the ketchup please?” Luhan curses himself for stumbling on his words

“Yeah sure thing, here” he says passing the bottle as Luhan grabs the bottle he feels Sehun’s fingers next to his and he can’t help but notice how nice they feel against his own. They lock eyes for a couple of seconds before Luhan quickly takes the bottle, passing it to the guy on his left, and going back to his sandwich.

You have a serious problem Luhan, his inner voice says, I think you might, more than just like Sehun as a friend his inner voice continues. Yes, yes I might he agrees with his inner voice.

As the bell rings he makes to exit when he notices a small figure throwing away his trash. That’s funny Luhan thinks I was just thinking about Xiumin this morning, I’m glad I didn’t call him, that would have been weird. Xiumin and I have nothing in common anymore, he thinks as he rushes to catch up with his group.

The thing Luhan didn’t know however was that Xiumin had seen his and Sehun’s ketchup bottle transaction. So maybe they actually had more in common than he thought.

 

Hello All!!!

Wow Sehun is such a little flirt. (Nice picture Sehun)

So I wanted to show the interactions from Xiumin’s perspective and at least one of the guys whom he is observing (he’s not quit spying….yet?) I hope you enjoyed it. You can see how some of the relationships are stronger and more developed than others I mean Kris practically admitted he loves Tao in the last chapter, compared to Sehun’s flirting skills I’d say there is a small gap between the severities of their relationships. (haha)

Anyhoo, the next chapter will be BaekYeol and then it’s back to Xiumin for at least one chapter until the last two couples (KaiSoo and SuLay) get their turn in the sun. Maybe one more chapter today?? But defiantly one tomorrow.

Please enjoy!!! I would love any and all feedback.

-XOXO Enjoy!! :)


End file.
